Conventional eyewear generally includes an eyewear frame with a head support apparatus and one or more lenses attached to the frame. For example, the eyewear frame may be made of substantially rigid plastic material and configured to define one or two lens openings for releasably engaging one or two lenses with the rigid frame. These eyewear include a variety of eyeglasses, such as sunglasses, protective work glasses, sports goggles, etc.
There is a demand for more variety of eyewear to satisfy new functional requirements and new fashions. Therefore, there is a need for eyewear having substantially flexible eyewear frames in different types of eyeglasses or goggles, in which lenses may be conveniently attached to and detached from the eyewear structure. However, it is a challenge to securely but releasably engage lenses to a substantially flexible eyewear frame, particularly when the substantially flexible frame does not completely encircle the attached lenses. Accordingly, improved eyewear is needed to solve this problem.